1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical network, and in particular, to an optical network integrates broadcasting, communication, and voice services (hereinafter referred to as a “triple play service (TPS)”).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of information & communication technologies, broadcasting, communication, and voice services are developing into an integrated service, via digitalization of broadcasting.
A conventional passive optical network (PON) having TPS integration uses Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) through Ethernet channels in order to provide voice service. However, in this case, quality-of-service (QoS) of voice data signals cannot be guaranteed, and communication data signal throughput cannot be guaranteed.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an optical network having TPS integration that is improved so that QoS of voice data signals can be guaranteed and communication data signal throughput can also be guaranteed.